


Aftermath of the egg party

by angielin5957



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Technoblade, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Found Family, It's my own self indulgent headcanon leave me alone, Mentions of Dream tubbo and sbi pog, Panic Attack, Protective Technoblade, Sir Billiam - Freeform, Tales From The SMP, ranbutler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angielin5957/pseuds/angielin5957
Summary: Sir Billiam finds that his butler is a bit shaken up after killing someone, that's a problem he will have to fix.OrRanbutler is traumatized and Billiam hugs him till he feels better.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 411





	Aftermath of the egg party

**Author's Note:**

> I just think big brother Techno to Ranboo needs to be done more. Also! There needs to be more Billiam and ranbutler works, I want fluff please, and if you know any please let me know :D

\-----

The extremely wealthy man clicked his tongue at the mess. It really did stink every feeding time, crimson rivers and corpses all over the floors. 

Moving his esteemed self away from the dead person, the once living being now just a severed mop of brown hair in front of the hallway, Billiam scowled. If he had to speak to those commoners any longer he might have really gone to stabbing them _himself_. 

The things he must go through for the Egg, it's really unbelievable for someone of his stature. 

After raking his hands through his hair, he smooths a few wrinkles on his outfit before pausing, ears flicking and picking up a low whimpering.

"Butler?" He asks with a soft tone the rich man rarely used, reserved mostly for family and his closest friends. He let himself into the kitchen where he had heard the sound from his servant; perhaps the boy had crawled himself into the small bunker room?

"... sir?" Came the voice, wobbly with vulnerability. The addressed man only gave a appreciative hum in acknowledgement as he scaled the wall, the pinkette very quickly finding the lanky boy; hiding in a corner with his back pressed up against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest with his head hung low.

The clothes he had painstakingly picked with today in mind now carries the familiar red and smell of iron that currently haunts the whole mansion.

Billiam wearily looks around to find nothing that could be the cause of the despair. He kneels down, and taps the floor, hoping the butler will give some indication of what he wants to happen. With no response, other than a small hiccup and curling harder into himself, Billiam lightly puts his hand on the brown hair in front of him. 

It's a sort of rub, and the boy doesn't seem to run away from it, so the pinkette can only assume. He rubs more firmly, and the tension seems to leave his butler as he melts into the head rubs. Understanding, he rubs more and reaches under, lifting his butler's face up, spotting and feeling the tell-tale wetness of tears.

"Tsk." He gets closer now, realizing the boy in front of him had probably gotten attached to one of the commoners, and it was most likely the weird Minecraft YouTuber. 

It isn't a full blown panic attack _luckily_ , instead, it seems it's mostly just a reaction to what he did, a weird state of overwhelming guilt and fear. 

Gathering the taller man into his arms, he rises with the snifling mess and makes his way to his own bedroom. As the wealthy billionaire makes his way up the stairs, he curses the Karl guy. 

He invited himself into the masquerade, which was beyond distasteful, something a Minecraft Youtuber would never do, and talked to the help! He went as far as asking if the help had _names_! Huh, who would have thought that would happen even after asserting the butler was dirt poor!

So now here the pinkette was, carrying his butler to place him on a nice soft bed, comforting him and letting the shaking boy sob into his expensive suit. 

\-----

When Billiam had been born, he was born into a family much less wealthy than he was now. Still, the family was rich enough that they could assign butlers to him since birth. But he found that he could do anything by himself, and so he took to them as friends instead of servants and inferiors, and they all grew up close. He was always a bit eccentric since birth, more interested in swords and combat than his role as heir to the family company. 

This became crucial when all of his birth family lost their lives to an assassination plot by their arch business rivals at the time. On the verge of death and literally homeless, he was taken in by his oldest and most father-like butler Philza, along with the other servants that survived. 

The people there soon became his new family and he found himself wanting to give them protection, glory, riches, and _everything_ they could ask for in exchange for their kindness.

It took years, but Billiam built himself up and eradicated the entire line of people that had killed his family, and secured the best security and body guards for his new family. Although most of his friends could easily protect themselves, it was great to know his family would be safer because of him. 

His butlers now worked in their own parts of the world, always staying in contact and traveling constantly. 

Wilbur, and Tommy had recently notified him they would be constructing another mansion in the south, and Philza was apparently challenging himself somewhere on a mountain. 

Tubbo had gone off with his brother Dream, and both seemed to have forgotten he had scheduled a feeding party, forcing him to unwillingly have to use his personal butler Ranboo again when Dream should have done the part this month.

It really feels like only yesterday when Phil had come to his front porch, cradling a small malnourished teen in his arms. Back then, Ranboo was still as big the man who rescued him, and it took a long time for the three to be able to speak amicably. However, as soon as they got along, Phil had left him! To explore the _Nether_! The nerve.

It was embarrassing, but Billiam found himself quickly bonding and appreciating the kind and mature boy. They grew close and when he had finally revealed the Egg, their relationship became even closer.

There was only one problem with utilizing Ranboo, he was simply not fit for the role of an executioner because of his emotions.

Usually when Ranboo had to do the last blow, he would simply fall asleep after, and wake up having forgotten who he had killed. This was the best, because he wouldn't be traumatized, and the cleaning process always went smoothly with nothing going wrong. 

_However_ , if he had an emotional connection, or developed a liking or any sort of relationship with the person, after killing them, it would send the teenager spiraling into a state of panic and despair. 

Hence the many panic rooms, small tunnels, and hiding places built into the mansion in case the teenager needed a breather. 

Had Dream been here, Ranboo would have only served wine and ran around causing confusion, but since they were understaffed this time, Ranboo had to take on the sword. If only the Karl guy had not made such weird statements and engaged his weak hearted servant.

It was the reason the rich man wouldn't give the names, and insisted that his butler was poor (which he wasn't, none of his _people_ \-- his _family_ were poor) but this guy didn't know that, and he still sparked a conversation!

Billiam always tried to treat his butler harshly during feeding parties as a way to ground him in his role. Threatening to do weird and harsh punishments, yelling, and trying to keep his servant as far as humanly possible to avoid attachments. 

It was all so he didn't have to pick up and mend the pieces of his Butler's heart and mind after it shattered with the swing of a sword.

All this effort didn't seem to matter at all because _Karl_ managed to ruin it.

So now here he was, on a bed with a sobbing servant boy burrowing into his fancy ensemble like he could escape himself if he pressed his shaking body close enough to the pink haired man. 

Heaving a sigh, Billiam tries multiple times to detach himself from the crying koala clinging on him to go grab a wet towel to wipe the mess and throw his blazer off, but trembling hands grip onto him harder and harder as if to beg him to not leave. 

Ranboo seemed to want someone to ground him so he didn't spiral into his guilty mind, and if that's what his close friend needs, Billiam will have to deal with it.

Knowing it's probably impossible to escape, he sighs again and compromises by peeling the bloodstained blazers off of both of them; then reaching for tissues on his bedside to wipe at the tears, he throws the used paper off the side to worry about later. 

Opting to now wrap awkward arms around Ranboo, the billionaire sits himself against the head board, tucking the now only snifling taller man into him and wrapping the expensive blanket close.

Soon after, the pinkette finds his own tension leave his body bit by bit as the teenager holding onto him with a death grip slowly starts to loosen up as well. 

"You good?" 

"... yeah, I think so. "

"Great, now _off_. You're heavy, don't let Phil tell you otherwise." The servant lets out a giggle at that, and starts to untangle himself, both of their limbs now sore and numb. 

They both let out loud groans, rising from their spots and stretched themselves like cats. When they opened their eyes, they found it simultaneously locked onto each other, both in weird stretch forms. 

It's his butler Ranboo that breaks first and laughs, the wealthy Billiam with a wheeze following right after. Their faces breaking into smiles as they clean up, the giddiness almost tangible as they serve themselves the best of the best cuisine and drinks to celebrate during their own little after party.

With his butler by his side, the blood of commoners in his barrels, and the Egg in his mansion, Sir Billiam feels as though all was well in the world, and all of the world in turn was well. 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> I want to learn to write better, tips? Anything is okay


End file.
